pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahlia Jones
Dahlia Jones is Buford's 10-year old cousion, she is visiting for the rest of the summer. She used to be a bully, but she gave that up and is now a nice, young girl. She has long, brown hair and hazel eyes. EARLY LIFE Dahlia had a happy child hood in the small town of Sunwalk. There she was homeschooled, and made lots of friends. Dahlia has always been close to Buford, one day when he was visiting, he told her about being a bully. She tried it but quit very, very soon. CURRENT LIFE ''' Dahlia is now like most girls her age. When she was told she was staying in Danville for the rest of the summer she was very happy. Although she did not know what to expect. When she got there Buford almost ran over her trying to give her a "tuff" hug. Dahlia told him a normal hug would be just fine. When her parents left Buford took her straight to Phineas and Ferb's house. When she got there everyone gasped. (Exept Ferb, he just had his mouth open.) Mostly because they where surprized that a pretty girl like her could be related to Buford. They all spent the day meeting eachother. On the way home Dahlia wondered about that quiet, little green-headed boy. '''PERSONALITY Dahlia is a nice, southern girl. She can be very spunky if she chooses, and very protecteve also. She feels safest with other people and can be a total chatter box. Although if she gets annoyed she can get mean, but this usually dosen't happen. RELATIONSHIPS Phineas Flynn: Dahlia and Phineas are good friends, seeing that they have so much in common. Some of Phineas' big ideas have been for her aid. Phineas (of course) was the first one to introduce himself when she first came. Ferb Fletcher: '''Ferb is Dahlia's crush, much like Isabella to Phineas. She is very kind to him and always uses her polite, southern manners around him. Though they don't talk much because Dahlia always blushes and walks away when he's around. '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: '''When Dahlia first came to Danville she and Isabella didn't get along at all. First Isabella thought that Dahlia would steal Phineas from her causing hard feelings. Then Dahlia thought she was too much of an attention hogger, causing even more hard feelings. Although, now slowly but shurly they are begining to be friends. '''Buford Van Stomm: '''Being her cousion, Buford and Dahlia are very close. They have know each other since birth. Although she does scold him if he gets too rough, espically around Ferb. Buford is very protective of her, but she tells him to nock it off by saying "I'm only ONE year younger than you!" '''FUTURE When Summer ended Dahlia went back to Sunwalk for the school year, promising she would come back next summer. She did, and she kept coming back each Summer getting closer to each friend, (espically Ferb!) When she was 23 she moved to Danville to be closer to Ferb. (They had been going through a long-distence relationship and Dahlia was growing very tired of it.) At 25, Ferb FINALLY peposed to her and they got married at Dahlia's childhood church. They had a happy life together and they had three children. Chloe Fletcher, (the oldest) Ferb Fletcher Jr. (The middle child) and Mary Fletcher (The youngest.) Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Unknowns Category:Females Category:Ferb ships Category:Girls